Unspoken Lies
by MoonWitch15
Summary: She is drowned with attention and just cant stand it anymore another day of this and she would go completly over the edge. So now while taking her own vacation she meets the person she'd least like to see but what will happen with the little untold lies b


(a/n : First Chapter might be a lil confussing keep reading and it will all make sense also main female character is not mentioned by name in this chapter but will in second.)

She was tired of all the attention going towards her this year. So what she'd broken up with the hottest more wanted (well one of) wizard of their age. That's all the girls wanted to talk about. As id that wasn't enough she had grown during the summer before her seventh year.

Her hair fell in soft red cascades down her shoulders to her waist. The eyes that used to just be green sparkled. She had also shaped right in all the places every girl would envy and did. This you would think and go oh well perfect no awkward teenage weird appearance hormones.

Well yeah none of those but she still had to deal with all those annoying gossiping girls whispering and pointing at her behind there hands 'discreetly'. Well is that were all maybe she could shut them up but no that would be to easy all the guys had to be eyeing her every where she went as well as getting to close at annoying times. This making it increasingly more difficult to study.

Frustrated this young girl fell on her back on top of her best friend's bed. While he best friend sat opposite her on a huge blue chair her knees under her chin watching the annoyed girl. She could tell her friend was close to exploding and it wouldn't be a pretty site she wasn't sure she could even control her.

"Come on hun, lets go take a walk by the lake." Hoping probably against hope to take her out of this reverie.

"Jane you are aware that the lake is frozen over, its snowing and freezing beyond belief. Now do you really want to take a walk?' the annoyed girl responded looking up at the ceiling.

"Well maybe not. Oh come on stop this mopping around and just hanging in my room. I am beginning to think you only love me because you can get away from everyone in my head girl dorm." Jane answered only half playing it was really becoming annoying.

"Uh fine just go throw me out to those gossip queens to tear me apart and those stupid reporters that don't stop coming around. Oh and lets not forget the guys that follow me around every corner." The girl lifted herself up and sat on the bed crossed legged.

"Alright, alright you can stay longer." The girl grinned. "But you got to do something about this and soon." Instantly Jane regretted those words when she saw the look in her friend's eyes and smile. "Oh Merlin what are you thinking about doing now? Is this going to get us expelled?"

The girls smiled grew if possible more wicked. "No not expelled. But it would help me out a lot. You know how the Christmas vacations are coming in 3 days? Well I wasn't planning on going home this year. And well I'm still not." She could she her friend wasn't exactly following so continued. "Well you know those spells we learned to alter our appearances? Well I was hoping to do that again."

Her friend nodded but was still a bit confused on why altering her appearance but still staying in school would do to help her. At the nod she continued. "Well I could take a trip for the vacation travel and what not. Fred and George gave me some money so I can come and go easy and I could relax after all that's happened. So will you help me?"

Jane was shocked she couldn't go do that now really could she? Well maybe but that wouldn't be right or wise to let her friend do that. Who know how much trouble she could get into but well she would join but was going away during the time and didn't think her parents would approve this change in plans awww parents she couldn't go could she. "What about your parents?"

"Well I just wont take her. Come one Jane if you wont help me at least don't tell anyone I will stay in touch. I think I am going to go get some things ready talk to you after dinner.

(A/N ok so not very much now but promise more to come. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible, I already have next chapter written just need to type it up)


End file.
